


This and That

by Mrssakurahatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot Collections, just for fun, ratings and pairings may vary, will be listed in the chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrssakurahatake/pseuds/Mrssakurahatake
Summary: A collection of one shot written for Tumblr





	1. What's Important

**Author's Note:**

> Genma/Shizune  
> Rating T  
> Beta'd by NeonKnight

“Evening, Kakashi-sama.” Kakashi didn’t need to turn from his desk to know that voice, but he was thrown off by the tone. It sounded almost bitter.

Swiveling his chair around he studied the figure before him closely.  Shiranui Genma was sitting on the windowsill with his feet hanging out looking like someone just ran over his puppy. That wasn’t what concerned Kakashi. The trademark senbon rolling between Genma’s fingers and not in his teeth, that was concerning. Kakashi almost felt sorry for him. “Why are you in my window and not at my door? And drop the ‘sama,’ Genma.”

“I miss my wife,” he sighed without hesitation.

“All the more reason to come to my door. You do know she is on the other side?” Kakashi was honestly confused at this sudden turn of events. Genma might be among his closest friends, but that friendship  _ did not _ include sharing feelings. Their friendship was based on drinking and swapping war stories. However, the truly pathetic man before him seemed determined to mope in his window all night, and he didn’t have time for that. “Genma, why are you in my window?”

Finally turning to Kakashi he weakly asked, “So she is really still here?”

“What do you mean ‘she is really still here?’ Where else would she be?”

Genma pulled his bandana off to run his fingers through his hair before answering, “Hell, I don’t know what I mean. She leaves every morning, works from six to four at the hospital, then comes here, and doesn’t get home until at least midnight. It’s been like that for weeks. Is she...” Genma looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes.  “Is she really here that late everyday?”

Kakashi was caught completely off guard by his friend’s vulnerability. He has never seen Genma so without hope, even on the worst of missions. “We aren’t here that late are we? What is it now...like 9:30?”

Rolling his eyes Genma answered, “It’s almost midnight, Kakashi.”

“Is it? Maybe Shizune and Shikamaru were right about me needing a clock in here? Do you want to go talk to Shizune, you know confirm for yourself she really is here? Or drag her home?”

“Um...I don’t know. I hate for her to know what I was thinking. I  _ do _ trust her. I just miss her so much right now. She hasn’t had a day off sense the transition. I know she has a lot to teach Shikamaru and that the hospital is busier than ever, but she is working longer and longer. I worry about her.”

"If you are so worried about her, just go out there and talk to her. I'm sure she would understand. I’m about done for the night, at least you can walk home together."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I don't want her to think I don't trust her. Not really. I feel like a fool being here at all."

"Look, I only took over as Hokage a few months ago, and honestly I would love to move her to just working at the hospital. That has always been the plan, but she really is the only one who  understands how Tsunade did things. I would never be able to get through all her unfinished projects without Shizune."

Genma looked down at his dangling feet and sighed. "I know. I really feel kinda selfish, but this pace isn't good for her, or for us. She won't say anything, but she needs a break."

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile as his friends honest concern. He knew Genma was right. They were working an unsustainable schedule, and it would break them all eventually. "I will start closing the office on Sundays. Shikamaru and I need the break too." Turning back to this desk he grabbed his schedule and walked to the window. "Tomorrow afternoon is pretty light, come back about six, and I’ll make sure Shizune is free for an hour or so."

Genma finally looked up with a smile, and returned his senbon to its usual spot between his teeth muttering, "Thanks, Kakashi." Then he jumped out the window.

 

The next day Genma wandered into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, where he found Ino behind the counter.

"What brings you here, Genma-san?"

"I need something for Shizune. The kind she can keep on her desk at the tower for a few days, so something in a vase I guess. I just… I want her to know I miss her. What would that be?"

Giggling, Ino turned around a pulled a vase from under the counter. "Carnations mean 'I miss you' and roses are 'I love you', which are you looking for?"

"Could you maybe do something with both? Would that even look good?"

"Relax, I’ll  take care of it." She pulled a card from the stack with the Yamanaka logo on the top corner and handed it to him.

Genma considered the card for a long time before jotting down a short message. "Ino, can you deliver them to the tower about 5:55?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the odd time Ino answered, "That won't be a problem."

"Thanks kiddo," he answered as a confident smirk returned to his face.

 

Genma was standing just outside the stairwell at 5:55 when the elevator doors opens and Sai came out with the flowers. Shizune's desk wasn't close enough to see her, so he quietly crept a bit closer where he would at least hear the exchange.

"Good evening, Shizune-san. I have a delivery from Yamanaka Flowers."

"Hey Sai. They're very pretty, who are they for? Most everyone’s already gone for the day."

"They are for you. Ino was very specific that I was to have them here at 5:55." He sat the vase on the corner of the desk. "That is all I know."

"Oh...um well, thank you."

Sai was walking toward the exit, but turned back. "There is a card, maybe that will help."

"Oh! Thanks." Shizune turned the cool glass vase until she found the card.

There were two word: "Look up."  Shizune smiled, she would know that handwriting anywhere. Following the instructions she found Genma standing in front of her desk.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a grin.

A little taken aback, Genma wasn't one for grand gestures, Shizune smiled back. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Kidnapping you." he answered with a wink.

As if on cue the door to the Hokage office opened behind them. Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe with a smile. "Shizune get out of here for a bit, and don't come back for an hour. That's an order."

Shizune looked from her husband to Kakashi and back, smiling at the obvious conspiracy. She stood up and took Genma's hand. Wordlessly he pulled her to the stairwell and turned to start climbing up

"Where are we going?"

"To the roof. We’ve only got an hour, which is more time than we’ve had in a month, but I’m not gonna waste it walking somewhere." Arriving at the access door Shizune giggled and punched in the code.

She stepped out into the waning sunlight and gasp as she took in the roof. There was a fuzzy blanket laid out with a tea setting, dango, and tea cakes. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she closed her eyes to take in the feel and smell of her husband.  Leaning her head back onto his shoulders she asked, “What’s all this about?”

“Us, this is about us.” He pulled back just a bit and turned Shizune so she was facing him. Taking her hands he continued, “I know your work is important, both here at and the hospital, but  **_we’re_ ** important too.”

Smiling at her husband Shizune pulled the senbon from his lips, placed it behind his ear, then gave him a chaste kiss. “You’re right. I’ve missed you too.” Taking his hand she pulled him to the blanket, and kneeled down to sit in her yukata. 

Genma sat beside her so they would both be facing the sunset. He wrapped an arm around her side and held her tightly. Leaning close his kissed her temple lightly. Holding her was all he needed to make him whole again. 

  
  



	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakasaku  
> Words: 636  
> Rating: G  
> No warnings apply  
> Good Things Can Happen Bingo Prompt: Little Box of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and Pairing requested by Birkastan2018 on Tumblr

Moving hadn't been nearly as much work as Kakashi had anticipated. Naruto's unlimited clones and Sakura's ability to lift, well anything, had it all done in just a couple hours. It seemed Sakura had even had the foresight to hire some genin to do most of the unpacking. Now here they were in their new home.

Kakashi hadn't actually lived with anyone sense his father, and too say he was a little nervous was an understatement. Sure, he spent every night at Sakura's old place for the last six months, but he had the safety of his own home to return to. That same small apartment he'd kept for over twenty years, but today he turned in they keys to move into a house. A house he bought. A house he'd bought with Sakura. Nothing scary about that, right?

He'd been alone with his thoughts in their library, shelving his books, for the last couple hours. He had arranged his precious  _ Icha Icha _ alphabetically, then by publication date, then by his favorites. But even he couldn't deny that he was just stalling. However, knowing he was stalling and knowing why, weren't exactly the same thing. He pushed the final bright purple volume onto the shelf and made his way to his bedroom. Their bedroom.

He found Sakura there, with her back to the door and sitting on the bed. Around her were pictures, an old teddy bear her father had given her as a child, the first hair ribbon Ino had given her, and a small, wooden, black lacquered box with cherry blossoms. 

He leaned against the door frame watching her back as she looked for a place for it.

"Don't think I don't know you're back there."

Kakashi chuckled softly as he made his way across the room and plopped onto the bed behind her. "I remember that box."

His lover smiled as she leaned back against his strong chest. "You should, you gave it to me when I was promoted to Jonin."

"I’m touched you remember." He reached for the box and she pulled it away from his grasp. Kakashi's longer arms won out and he snatched the chest away from her.

"What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing!" She protested halfheartedly. "It's just embarrassing."

He hesitated a moment before setting the box in her lap and wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sure it isn't  _ that _ bad."

She hesitated only a moment before slowly flipping back the lid. Kakashi peered over her shoulder wondering what she had concealed inside. Slowly he felt around until is fingers settled on a small wooden piece tile. Pulling it out he rolled it between his nimble fingers.

"A pawn? Wait is this from Shikamaru's set?"

"Maybe... Remember when we had the presentation to the Elders for the hospital expansion and you stayed up with me all night playing shogi in your office?"

He placed a light kiss to her neck and let the tile fall back into the box. "Why is that in there?"

"It was when I saw  _ you _ . Not my sensei, not the hokage."

"Ah, so what else is there?"

"Oh a flower from meadow where we had our first picnic."

Kakashi felt his heart warming as he pulled his lover closer. He looked up as Sakura pulled out a shuriken. "Why do you have that?"

"It's the one I cut your thigh with when we were sparring. Then I had to heal you."

"I think I remember what came after that."

"I did," She said with a grin.

"So you have our relationship in a box?"

She turned around to face him, reaching out to cup his face gently. "No, these are just tokens. Our relationship is something so much more."

Kakashi held her gaze and knew, in that moment, he was home.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy fluff for reaching 500 Tumblr followers. Ask are open


	3. An Empty Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya & Tsunade
> 
> Jiraiya delivers Tsunade some disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a Tumblr milestone. Thanks to onemoreword for all your help!

Tsunade turned into the ramen shop and inhaled deeply. The salty broth and noodles were exactly what she needed after a disturbingly good day. It was one of those days where you had a hand full of aces and your dice kept coming up seven. In fact, she hadn't lost a bet all day, even after she started trying.

She had paid all her creditors, or at least all the ones close enough to know she was winning, and still had enough to last several weeks. It was all too good to be true, and she was now cautiously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

That's when she heard it, the boisterous laugh that could only belong to Jiraiya filled the air around her and sucked all hope of a peaceful night away. The room suddenly felt too small and she needed to get out.

Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe she'd just imagined it. Maybe, if her luck held out just a hair longer she would escape before he knew she was there. She quickly scanned the room and spotted a long white ponytail at the table in the corner. It looked like there were a couple of "questionable" ladies at the table with him. Saying a small prayer that he was too drunk and enraptured to notice her, she started slowly walking backward toward the door she had entered only a moment before, and back right into something solid.

No someone very solid. That hard body could only belong to a shinobi.

"Tsunade?"

At the sound of his voice the clone at the table disappeared, the  _ ladies _ shrieked in surprise, and Tsunade's head fell forward in defeat.

"I'm not going back," she grumbled without turning around. She knew there was no escape now. If she was stuck spending an evening dealing with her teammate, she wasn't going to do it sober. Tsunade caught the bartenders eye and held up two fingers before making her way to the corner booth. She slid across the vinyl seat leaving room for Jiraiya beside her. As expected he sat next to her leaving the other bench empty.

"I should have known that wasn't you with the floozies," the resentment in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes. "You wouldn't sit with your back to this many people, especially on this side of the Iwa boarder. So why are you here?"

Jiraiya didn't answer, not right way. Instead he filled three small sake cups. He placed one in front of Tsuande, took a small sip from the second one, and just looked at the third for a moment before sliding it across from them to the empty side of the table. Such a somber moment was unusual for him. It left a cloud of dread over both of them.

After another small sip of his sake, he finally spoke, "Orochimaru has left the village."

It wasn't lost of Tsunade that neither she nor Jiraiya had actually lived in the village for years, or that they both dodged any correspondence and orders from the home at every opportunity. They had done enough. They had lost too much. There was nothing left for them to give. Even so, the weight of his words held something greater than their teammate deciding to seek out the quiet, retired life.

Tsunade drained her cup, and refilled them both before looking at Jiraiya, as her oldest friend looked for the strength to continue.

"He was..." Jiraiya swallowed hard before he continued, "he was experimenting. On children. Even his own students. Anko…” His hand ran through his hair and he swallowed hard before he continued, “I don't think she even really understands what happened. And they aren't even sure what he has done to her. It's some kind of curse mark that is making her stronger, but she doesn't seem to have control over it, she was in so much pain. The sealing team has been trying to suppress its power. Tsunade, I swear, I… I didn't know."

He was desperate, more than she had ever seen. He needed her to believe him, to understand he would have never stood for such a thing.

She never believed he had, the two of them had always been at odds, but she knew Jiraiya had always tried to protect Orochimaru, especially from himself. Jiraiya loved him like a brother, they both did.

"Maybe... if I had stayed, I could have seen it." She said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The desperate look in Jiraiya's eyes cut her much more deeply than his news had. 

Jiraiya was the always the optimist. He had always believed they would return, together. 

Suddenly the room felt too small, the sake lost all of its sweetness. Everything was closing in around her.

When she left, she never planned to see Jiraiya or Orochimaru again. And while the latter had always respected that, and left her to her own devices, Jiraiya never did. He was the only familiar face she saw, popping in and out without warning. 

She turned to Jiraiya, he was still just watching the untouched cup, the bench across them. The place where their teammate should have been. 

This wasn’t her problem, she walked away. She chose to be alone, and now her she was being forced to make that choice again. 

She was going to tell him no, she needed him to know this was not their problem. But she couldn’t find the words. 

"When do we leave?" she asked, draining yet another cup.

Jiraiya went to refill it, only to discover they had already killed the bottle, and waved it toward the bar. The bartender gave a nod of acknowledgement and Jiraiya turned his attention back to Tsunade.

"We don't."

"What do you mean, 'we don't'?" she protested.

"Sensei's orders. He told me to stay out of it." There was an element of bitterness to his words that didn’t sit well with Tsunade.

"And when did you start listening to that old bat?"

"That's no way to speak of the Hokage." Jiraiya teased, trying to lighten the mood. He took the new bottle from the server walking past their table.

Tsunade waited for him to fill her cup before she went on, "Don't give me that Hokage crap, only fools take that job, and I am not going to listen to a fool. We have to bring him home. If we don’t who will?"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned a bit, he raised his cup to his mouth and said, "So the village is still home?" Then, with a sad smile, he turned it up.

"It can be home and the place I am never going back to at the same time," she mumbled defiantly.

A calm quiet fell over the table. The two friends had said all there was to say. They sat quietly sipping their sake and looking at the cup untouched on the other side of the booth.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were going to change the world, the three of them. They were going to make it a better place. A safer place.

_ Legendary Sannin _ , the saviors. They were going to bring peace to the shinobi world. It was laughable. Tsunade wanted to say something, to tell Jiraiya it wasn't too late. That hope was still there. Maybe they would still find a way to save the world, but all she could see was the small cup of sake that they could never share with their brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something different for me, I wanted to experiment with angst a bit. I have tons of headcanons about what happened during the time Tsunade was away from the village. Let me know if you want more from that time period. 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mrssakurahatake

**Author's Note:**

> This was for 200 followers on number, follow me for all the Genma and Kakashi goodness https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mrssakurahatake

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] What's Important](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994827) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari)
  * [[Podfic] What's Important](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994827) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari)




End file.
